Castiel (The Primordials)
Castiel is a very powerful Angel of the Lord, and is the one who raised Dean Winchester from Hell. Castiel is the Co-Ruler of Heaven along with Pagan and Raphael. History Castiel is one of the angels that God created and he has been around longer than humanity, though he was considered young by himself and others when the first fish crawled on land. When the Eldritch War was in full effect, Castiel was among the angels that formed the combined smite which opened up Sahjihan to Famine. Castiel and his garrison were sent to watch over humanity in order to protect them from early threats such as Eve's monsters and to carry out the orders of Heaven when necessary. Present Day Castiel was first encountered by the Winchesters and Bobby Singer once he was summoned to them, revealing that he was the one that raised Dean from Hell much to the Hunters disbelief. Castiel proceeded to side with the hunters after Uriel revealed that Heaven wanted the apocalypse, helping the Winchesters and their allies in their attempts to stop the apocalypse from happening. At the Stull Cemetery, he threw holy fire at Michael to banish him from his fight against Lucifer for a time but he was killed by Lucifer for this action. After the elder Archangels were sealed into the Cage God rewarded Castiel for helping to stop the Apocalypse, resurrecting the angel and raising him to Seraphim status in the process. Castiel returned to Heaven after his revival and attempted to teach his siblings what he had experienced while on Earth, he encountered Pagan when he rose Sam from Lucifer's Cage and was asked to wait along with Raphael until the Primordial Being returned. Equipment * [[Angel Blade|'Angel Blade']]: Castiel holds an angelic blade that is able to kill angels, demons, and monsters. Powers & Abilities Seraphim Powers Castiel is a Seraphim and as such holds a great deal of power and many useful abilities. * Immortality: Castiel has been alive for millions or possibly billions of years. He was young when the first fish crawled on land and like all angels can potentially live forever. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Castiel is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to common physical ailments and diseases. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: Castiel holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic, enough to create an angel banishing seal and how to carve symbols into a human's ribs that can protect them from angelic detection. When he was a normal angel, Castiel managed to seal away an exhausted Eldritch Horror with the spell taught to him by Michael, though he was unaware of where exactly it sealed Ahgon. * Cosmic Awareness: As an angel, Castiel has a good understanding of most things in the universe, and is aware of some things he is not physically present for. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him being instantly heard. Castiel is also able to communicate with animals and insects, such as birds or butterflies. * Reality Warping: As a Seraphim Castiel can alter reality to a degree, able to repair the wall he damaged in his fight with Odin in the blink of an eye just by touching the edges of it. * Super Strength: As a Seraphim, Castiel imbues his vessel with a great deal of strength, and is able to physically overwhelm lower angels, all demons, and monsters and nearly matched a Soul-Enhanced Odin physically after using a stake on the deity. Castiel is physically inferior to Eve, Gadreel, Tathamet in his draconic form, and Dick Roman, but if he is prepared he can fight against them for some time before being inevitably overwhelmed. He is also able to physically overwhelm Mundus, but cannot kill the demon, only outmatch him. Eve is stronger than him and was able to steadily remove his arm from her despite his resistance. * Holy White Light '''(not available as a Mongel): Castiel can project a blast of destructive light from his palm that is able to blast a Soul-Enhanced Odin from the second story of a motel onto the street, greatly injuring him in the process, though it should be noted that the deity was weakened from a stake that had been meant to kill him. This power cannot work on those who have their eyes closed, and Castiel used this to his advantage when fighting Odin, sparing Dean and Sam from its effects. * '''Advanced Smiting: Castiel is able to smite all monsters and all monsters except Mundus, Cain, Eve and the Leviathan near effortlessly due to being a Seraphim. * Teleportation: As a Seraphim Castiel can teleport almost anywhere in all of the creation unless blocked by stronger beings and certain spells. * Time Travel: Even as a normal angel Castiel was capable of sending beings into the past, and did so during the Apocalypse, sending Dean Winchester to when his parents were dating. Vulnerabilities Even though Castiel is a Seraphim he is not invincible and holds a few weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: The first beings in existence can kill him effortlessly. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As Amara could match the combined power of the Archangels, she can kill Castiel effortlessly. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: His oldest brothers can kill him, as shown by how Lucifer killed him by snapping his fingers and even as a Seraphim they could easily dominate Castiel in a fight. * Eldritch Horrors: These entities could destroy Castiel with ease. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the children of Primordial Beings, they can kill him. * Horsemen: The younger three Horsemen can harm and kill Castiel, though their specific traits cannot affect him while at full strength, as evidenced by Pestilence being surprised that his sickness affected Castiel. * [[Odin (The Primordials)|'Soul Empowered Odin']]: After absorbing roughly fifty thousand souls Odin gained a tremendous amount of power, enough that even when weakened after being stabbed by a stake originally designed to kill him Castiel had difficulty fighting Odin as a Seraphim. If Odin had been at full strength, he would've killed the angel. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Personal Weapons of the Archangels']]: These artifacts can easily kill Castiel, as they can harm Chaos and Amara. * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel']]/'Angel blades': Angelic blades can kill him. * Demon Blades: While they cannot kill him, Castiel can be harmed by Demon Blades. Other * Angel Sigils: The various forms of angelic sigil can affect Castiel in a number of ways, ranging from banishing to containing or depowering him. When he became a Mongel an Angel Banishing Sigil merely removed his angelic might. * Sufficiently Powerful Magic: Even as a Seraphim, Castiel can be affected by certain magic and spells. While he was a normal angel the Whore of Babylon could cause him pain with a certain spell, however, it is no longer effective against him due to Castiel now being a higher on the celestial hierarchy. * Grace Removal: If Castiel's grace were to be removed his angelic abilities would be lost. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters